Raid of the Red Berets
Raid of the Red Berets is the 38th episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary King Zarkon and Prince Lotor have a meeting wherein Lotor explains his newest plan and how it will stop Voltron. Lotor introduces his father to the Red Berets, a fighter force of super Ultra Droids. Computerized robots that look almost human. Haggar explains they were built that way to cause confusion on Arus while a Robeast attacks the Voltron Force. Zarkon approves the plan and the Red Berets are loaded into the Robeast, which is loaded into a ship. The ship crash lands on Arus under the cover of night. It then buries itself inside a mountain. The Red Berets then go to work scaring people and damaging property before vanishing into the night. The next day the Voltron Force is out on patrol near the castle early in the morning. They fly by some people on a construction vehicle. The Lions fly away as the glad people wave to them. Later, when the team returns from their patrol, they fly over the same construction vehicle. Keith notices something odd and they fly down to investigate. They discover the people are gone and the vehicle smashed to bits. Keith calls Coran, who informs them several humanoid robots have been scaring people off all night. Keith realizes this as another scheme of Lotor's, He has Pidge and Lance go check out the caves for anything unusual. Pidge and Lance find an inactive volcano that's showing signs of some kind of recent activity. They get a video feed to the castle and everyone is confused by the interest in a dormant volcano. Suddenly a man comes in and reports that the people of Arus are storming the castle. Allura tries to calm the people, but they only insult her in return. Hunk becomes angry and wants to confront the people himself. Keith stops him and points out that they need to reassure the people. So the lions gather at the castle while Coran gives a speech that calms the nervous people. The people are all about to leave when the Red Berets reveal themselves. They throw bombs at the Black Lion to coat in it lava dust, seemingly turning it to stone. The Red Berets then self-destruct, their mission completed. With Black Lion incapacitated the Robeast shoots out from underground. The other Lions go to intercept it but its shield blocks their attacks. Keith comes up with the idea of melting off the lava dust. The lions try to get the lava dust hot but their attacks are useless. Coran suddenly has an idea, use the Robeast itself to destroy the coating of lave dust. The Lions hurl the Black lion into the Robeast which shatters the lave dust and knocks the Robeast down. The team wastes no time and quickly form Voltron. The Robeast is then damaged by Voltron's Lion Head Attack. The team then forms the blazing sword to finish the monster with a slash of Voltron's blade. Back on planet Doom, Zarkon berates Lotor. Lotor argues that he can create another Red Beret force. Zarkon however points out that robots can't beat real people. The Voltron Force watches a sunset and are glad for their latest victory. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Haggar Quotes "This is gonna hurt me, a whole lot more than it hurts you!" Hunk, while trying to melt the lava-dust trapping Black Lion ***** "A fitting end of a Lion, you've become your own statue!" Prince Lotor, noting the irony of the Black Lion getting trapped in stone Notes and Goofs *In the original Go Lion version, 'Golion Hunting', this was one of the most violent and outright gory episodes of the series, with significant civilian deaths at the hands of the Red Berets, often gruesomely rendered, to the point the episode almost equals later horror anime like Gantz and Elfen Lied. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes